The Traveler
The Traveler, titled "The Sovereign of Chaos and Change" and in some lands known as the Giver of Gifts, is a chaotic neutral or unaligned deity of the Dark Six. The Traveler presides over the portfolios of chaos, deception, evolution, invention, and transformation, or influences the areas of change, cunning, deception, and innovation. It has an aspect as a god of artifice and artificers. Description The most mysterious of all the gods, the Traveler is believed to be a supreme shapeshifter and trickster, a virtuoso of deceit and craftiness, a creator of things and a bringer of knowledge. However, it's also said to be impulsive and unpredictable. The Traveler is thought to look favorably on those who use their wits or are resourceful, and to disapprove of those who begged for safety and care or for unearned gifts. Legends say that, alone among the gods, the Traveler walks the land with a thousand faces, in body and in spirit, but no mortal will pierce its perfect disguise. The Traveler's true nature is one of the great mysteries, and even its gender is unknown: it's referred to as "it", not "he" or "she". Although the Traveler is known as the Giver of Gifts, a famous proverb advises to "Beware the gifts of the Traveler". That is, they can have strings attached. Relations The Traveler is unique in that it is not related, by family or any other means, to any of the other members of the Sovereign Host or the Dark Six, despite being treated as a member of the latter group. In fact, the Traveler appears to be defiantly independent of these other gods, even happily oblivious of their presence. While definitely the least malign of the Dark Six, the Traveler is not especially benign either. Nevertheless, with regards to the Dark Six, the Traveler was almost always the exception. Works Many things folk cannot easily understand or explain have been readily attributed to the Traveler. Often, it is said to be the creator of one thing or another, from certain creatures to geographical features. For example, canyons and lakes in many places bear names like "The Traveler's Footprint" or similar in the local tongue. The Traveler is even said by believers to have created the whole world itself. In two myths commonly told by doppelgangers, the Traveler created the world from pieces scavenged from another world. In one, this world was an earlier creation that had fallen into ruin, and in the other, it was a parallel creation the Traveler desired to copy. In another myth, the Traveler drew the world from out of a dragon's gut. Hexblades think their powers come from the Giver of Gifts. Dogma The faith of the Traveler promotes careful planning and adopting a subtle approach, as well as change in any form. However, there are few holy texts for the faith, so its commandments usually need to be deduced. Some common tenets are known: * Revealing one's true self is weakness. Instead, followers should cover themselves in disguise and deception, until not they knew the truth of themselves. * Nothing is permanent. Thus, followers should make sure that change helped them and hindered their rivals. * Cunning plans and intricate deceptions are the most effective weapons, for mortal minds can be predicted and easily manipulated. Worshipers The Traveler is the patron of all those who welcome change, in body and in philosophy. Its worshipers include changelings, shifters, doppelgangers, and lycanthropes, who saw it as the greatest of gods, but only doppelgangers and lycanthropes routinely revered it. The majority of doppelgangers venerate the Traveler and try to imitate it. Of other races, the Traveler is also worshiped by rogues, thieves, wanderers and some artificers who appreciated its focus on cleverness and innovation. While they will on occasion beseech the Traveler's blessing on their efforts, they only rarely expect a response, and rarer still actually get something. The Cabinet of Faces comprises acolytes of the Traveler. On the Dragonmarked Houses, members of the Cannith South faction of House Cannith have gradually taken up worship of the Traveler, owing to its governance over artifice. Cannith West is concerned by their following of one of the Dark Six. In fact, quite a few in Cannith are of the faith, but this is kept quiet. The early Cannith tinkers revered the Traveler, and the Forgehold in Sharn held a secret shrine. A number of blades of Orien are rumored to follow the Traveler, and even to have a secret society within House Orien. Rites The faithful make sacrifices to the Traveler by making something and destroying it. This demonstrated their acceptance of change and transformation. Most Vassals of the Dark Six or Sovereign Host make prayers to the Traveler before they commence a long or hazardous journey. Clergy Priests of the Traveler are often former craftsmen or inventors who chose a change in career. They regularly embark on lengthy journeys, whether to wander with no actual intent or perhaps to deliver messages or items that might shake up social order somehow and thereby trigger change. To help along their subversions, they might create new identities for themselves, usually maintaining them for years. There is no consistent design or construction in shrines dedicated to the Traveler. Instead, worshipers are meant to make their own, personal place of worship and to adjust it often. Symbols The holy symbol of the Traveler is an eight-pointed configuration of four crossed bones, each inscribed with runes. The favored weapon of the faith is the scimitar. Magic Some unique powers of the clergy are: * Traveler's Gift And some magic items are: * Bones of the Traveler Appendix References Connections Category:Deities Category:The Dark Six Category:Neutral Deities Category:Chaotic Deities Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sovereigns